


Texts Mean Everything

by jloves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jloves/pseuds/jloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tells Stiles about Derek's fall.  Last two episode spoilers!  I am ignoring Dennifer for the moment.  Just needed something short and sweet to make sense about the bus ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts Mean Everything

Stiles wasn’t sure how to respond at first when Scott told him Derek was dead. He just took a moment to breathe deeply a few times before he glanced back down at his phone.

“When…what…how?” he managed to whisper.

Scott glanced at Stiles and told him about the battle last night.

Stiles stared at his phone for a moment before whispering, “What time?”

Scott shrugged as best as possible due to the pain in his side. “Last night.” Stiles stared at his phone for a moment.

 

**_[7:08AM]_ **

_Hurt bad by alphas, but alive. Scott can’t know. Keep pack safe no matter what. -D_

 

Stiles felt the relief momentarily before he pulled out his tablet. He needed to distract Scott and get him thinking about anything and anyone else other than Derek. “Okay, we really need to get you to focus on something else so you can heal, Scott. Okay?”

Scott nodded. He reached over and clicked a button that opened up the app he uses to study for the PSATs. “Just…quiz me. Please.”

Stiles moved his right shoulder to wipe his wet cheek before he focused on the task at hand. He put the phone back in his pocket before sighing, “Okay, first word.”

The End


End file.
